


The Corona Accident

by TheStrangeSeaWolf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: COVID-19, Corona Virus - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Immortality, Love Confessions, Panic, Virus, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrangeSeaWolf/pseuds/TheStrangeSeaWolf
Summary: This was the twitter prompt:"the twelveclara coronavirus au is just the doctor panicking and making clara immortal."I was FORCED to write this, folks. Forced! Sorry, not sorry. :)
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	The Corona Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I take the COVID-19 outbreak very serious. However, a bit of humor helps me cope with difficult circumstances and calms my nerves. If you feel offended by this you might prefer not to read this fic.

„What are you doing in your flat already?”

The Doctor blinked at Clara surprised, while desperately trying to hide what looked suspiciously like remains of her toaster behind his back. She thought that this was a bold question because it was _her_ flat and she wasn’t exactly thrilled that the Doctor hung around in it if she wasn’t there. It was okay as long as he didn’t feel the need to “fix” something or to rearrange her books in the order of birthdates of the publisher’s spouses.

“They closed down Coal Hill because of the Corona virus.”

Suddenly the Doctor was all ears.

“A virus? There is a virus around so bad that they close down schools?”

“For weeks, Doctor, don’t you watch the news?”

“Nope. Usually they are so badly researched that I prefer to just hop to the events to see what really happened. Sometimes your news is better than your comedy shows, though, but I never take them serious.”

Clara rolled her eyes, although she had to admit the Doctor had a point.

“Okay, there is this new virus, like a flu, affecting the respiratory system. It mutated and now there is a pandemic going around the world. Many countries have closed down borders, closed schools and universities, people are going crazy hoarding food, sanitizers and toilet paper. Today our headmaster decided not to take any risk and close down Coal Hill on his own account. We are teaching the next few weeks via the internet.”

“A virus? A lethal virus?”

The Doctor looked at her wide eyed. There was an expression in his eyes Clara hadn’t seen before. It was more than his usual concern… Panic? She hadn’t even known that the Doctor was able to panic. Usually he kept ridiculously cool in the face of seemingly hopeless situations.

“Well, potentially lethal, like all viruses. But in most cases, it’s like a mild flu or you don’t even notice it. Of course, there are severe cases that have to be treated in hospital and some cases of multiple organ failure and death.”

“Okay, that settles it. Clara: TARDIS! Now!” He ordered, pointing to his faithful companion he had parked in a way it blocked the bedroom door.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Doctor! As long as you follow simple hygiene rules like washing your hands with soap and avoid close contact to other people everything is fine.”

“Clara, I’m not going to lose you to a stupid Earth virus. Medbay to check if you are fine. Now.”

To her surprise, he grabbed her hand and drew her to the TARDIS. She was too surprised to put up any resistance. He guided her to a chair in the medbay and immediately started to scan her with a medical scanner.

“Negative! No virus whatsoever. I wouldn’t postpone that dentist appointment any longer, though.”

He breathed and when she looked closer, she saw that there was something glistering in his eyes. Tears of relief? How very much unlike him. He really must have been in panic.

The Doctor opened a door in the wall with his TARDIS key. He reached inside and fetched a little tin box. She heard that the TARDIS beeped and hummed in protest. Then, he shook his right hand a few times until a golden glow emerged from it. He put his hand on the box. The box started to glow and opened. He took a vial from the box. The cloister bell started ringing.

The Doctor took a spoon, placed a sugar cube on it and carefully let seven drops from the vial fall on it.

“Open up your mouth, Clara!” He ordered.

“What’s that?” She asked, slightly alarmed by the cloister bell.

“Oh, just something that makes you immune for about 70 years which means you stay healthy and safe for more or less your whole life.”

“Sounds good.”

She let the sugar melt in her mouth. It tasted a little like apple and cinnamon. The TARDIS let out her distinct “Oh, no, that idiot!” hum and stopped ringing the cloister bell. The Doctor frowned.

“You weigh about 34.5 crobons, right?”

“How much is a crobon in kilograms?”

“The factor is 20.2 something, so that will be 680 kilograms.”

“Doctor, I just weigh 65 kilograms!”

“Oooops….”

“What do you mean by: ooops?”

“Ah, well… I might have done a slight… miscalculation?”

The Doctor shuffled his feet. She felt panic rising.

“Miscalculation? What _did_ you calculate? Am I going to die because this stupid idiot of a Time Lord allotted the wrong amount of medicine for my weight?”

The Doctor rushed to the next blackboard and did some calculations.

“Ooops,” he muttered again. Her heart sank. She took a deep breath and decided she had to know.

“How long, Doctor? How much time do I have still left?”

He turned and looked at her, a strange expression in his eyes. They were wet. The corners of his mouth were trembling.

“Well, it’s not totally sure and there are always unforeseen circumstances and the possibility of miscalculations, but according to my rough estimates… You will be safe from any form of illnesses or aging for about 490,000 years.”

She felt her knees wobble and was thankful she was sitting on a chair otherwise she would have crashed to the floor.

“Do you mean… Does that mean, I am…?”

“Factually immortal for the next half a million years, give or take a few centuries, yes.”

For a long while all they could do was staring at each other.

“Sorry,” the Doctor finally managed, “I think I overreacted.”

“What _is_ that stuff, Doctor?”

“An emergency kit from the Sisterhood of Karn. I… I thought it might be useful to have it in the TARDIS, but I also made sure it was secured with a TARDIS key and regeneration energy so I would only use it in a case of absolute emergency.”

“Which happened to be just me coming home early telling you Coal Hill is closed?”

“Yes… I already said I overreacted. You don’t need to rub it in!”

“Excuse me? It is _me_ you made accidentally immortal! I do have some right to rub it in, don’t you think?”

The Doctor blushed and took deep interest in his shoes.

“Very well, but what does that mean Doctor? I can’t die?”

“Oh yes, you can. You don’t have the ability to regenerate, it just keeps you from aging and becoming ill. And you… ah, well, you will heal faster and most things that would be deadly for your fragile human body… well, you are not that vulnerable anymore…”

“So, I’m more or less an invulnerable super woman?”

“You were always a super woman to me, Clara Oswald,” he uttered, eyes still firmly resting on his shoes.

She still felt overwhelmed by the implications of this reveal. But she also felt a deep affection for her chaotic Time Lord who had just accidentally made her immortal because he cared so much for her.

“Hey, what do we do now, you and me? Two factual immortals for the next half a million years?” She asked him softly.

He looked up and their eyes met.

There was a long moment of silence.

Then, the Doctor took a few steps towards her chair.

“The first step,” he said, “will be that I ask you something I was not able to ask you before because I didn’t want you to waste your short, fragile human life on an old idiot with a screwdriver in a box. But now as you have half a million years to do whatever pleases you, I like to ask you…”

The Doctor took a final step towards the chair, dropped on one knee and took her hand.

“Clara Oswald, you are the first face this face saw. Both my hearts belong to you since that moment and I feel honored that you stayed by my side despite all my faults. You know me better than any other person in this universe and I feel lost and alone when you are not with me. Now, in the light of the new circumstances, do you think you could spare a century or two of your newly gained lifespan travelling with me through time and space?”

She had to close her eyes because she felt tears welling up. Until now, she hadn’t been sure that their feelings were truly mutual. She took a deep breath before she opened her eyes again and placed her hand on his cheek.

“Why narrow it down, you daft old man? You should know by now that I will always stay by your side for as long as I have, may it be 2, 70 or half a million years!”

For a long moment they just looked at each other, taking in the fact that from now on, there would be less need to worry about each other and more time to enjoy each other’s company.


End file.
